Brian Boyle
| birth_place = Hingham, MA, USA | career_start = 2007 | career_end = | draft = 26th overall | draft_year = 2003 | draft_team = Los Angeles Kings | former_teams = Tampa Bay Lightning New York Rangers Los Angeles Kings }} Brian Paul Boyle (born December 18, 1984) is a professional ice hockey Centre currently playing for the Toronto Maple Leafs of the National Hockey League (NHL). He attended St. Sebastian's School in Needham, Massachusetts for high school before moving on to Boston College. Playing career Los Angeles Kings Boyle was drafted in the first round, 26th overall, by the Los Angeles Kings in the 2003 NHL Entry Draft. He played four seasons at Boston College before making his professional debut with the Kings' American Hockey League affiliate, the Manchester Monarchs, in 2007. In the 2007–08 season, Boyle made his National Hockey League debut with the Kings against the New Jersey Devils on February 2, 2008. He scored his first NHL goal that same night against Martin Brodeur in a 6-3 defeat. He scored four goals in his first seven NHL games, three in his first four. At the 2009 NHL Entry Draft, on June 27, Boyle was traded by the Kings to the New York Rangers for a 3rd round pick in 2009. New York Rangers During the 2012 Stanley Cup playoffs, Boyle suffered a concussion after being hit by Ottawa Senators' forward Chris Neil. Boyle subsequently missed three games. Earlier in the same series, Ottawa defenseman Matt Carkner received a one-game suspension for repeatedly punching Boyle in the face. The attack came in response to an unprovoked incident in Game 1 of the series in which Boyle punched Senators defenseman Erik Karlsson in the face. Tampa Bay Lightning On July 1, 2014, Boyle left the Rangers after five seasons and signed a three-year, $6 million contract as a free agent with the Tampa Bay Lightning He changed his sweater number from number 22, which he wore with both the Kings and Rangers, to number 11 out of respect to his best friend and former college hockey player who died that summer. On December 12, 2015, Boyle skated in his 500th career NHL game in a 1–2 Lightning loss to the visiting Washington Capitals On May 24, 2016, Boyle recorded his first career two goal game in the playoffs. On May 26, 2016, Boyle played in his 100th career NHL playoff game. Toronto Maple Leafs Burdened by imminent salary cap space issues and sitting outside of a playoff spot, the Lightning traded Boyle two days before the NHL Trade Deadline on February 27, 2017 to the Toronto Maple Leafs in exchange for forward Byron Froese and a conditional 2017 2nd-round draft pick. Boyle, who was on pace for his best season offensively with Tampa Bay, was in the final season of his three-year contract. Boyle's size, penalty killing abilities and faceoff skills were all major factors in leading the Maple Leafs to target the centre. Boyle's playoff experience was also highly coveted (he had played the most playoff games of any player since 2011) by the team made up by a plethora of inexperienced rookies on the cusp of making the post-season. He switched to number 24 in Toronto as number 11 (which he wore in Tampa Bay) was taken by Zach Hyman. Personal life Boyle's younger brother Timothy was drafted in the fourth round of the 2012 NHL Entry Draft by the Ottawa Senators. Boyle married Lauren Bedford in 2014. Together they have a son named Declan Gabriel Boyle. Awards and achievements Career statistics External links *Boyle's stats on Hockeydb: http://www.hockeydb.com/ihdb/stats/pdisplay.php?pid=72656 Category:Born in 1984 Category:American ice hockey players Category:Boston College Eagles alumni Category:Los Angeles Kings draft picks Category:Los Angeles Kings players Category:Manchester Monarchs players Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:New York Rangers players Category:Tampa Bay Lightning players Category:Toronto Maple Leafs players